Nemo's nightmare/Father and son chat
This is how Nemo's nightmare and father-son chat goes in Finding Marlin. open on the Great Barrier Reef which is in ruins then see an orange and white blur swim past revealed to be Nemo who is panting frantically and swimming as fast as he can as if to get away from something sound of the same Barracuda shark that ate his mother Coral roaring can be heard Nemo: yelps speeds up Barracuda comes into view and roars. Nemo panics and tries to swim faster suddenly sees what looks like his mother Nemo: Mom? Coral: Nemo. Nemo: What's going on? Coral: the Barracuda and grabs his fin Swim! drags Nemo away from the Barracuda at top speed spots a cave and drags Nemo into it Barracuda swims by not noticing them about to swim out Nemo: Mom, what are you doing? Coral: Hiding you. Nemo: But mom... Coral: Nemo, it's for your own good! swims out. Nemo waits, he then hears the Barracuda roar and Coral scream. He swims out, worried Nemo: Mom! looks around frantically but Coral is nowhere to be seen Nemo: Mom? Mom?! Barracuda appears in front of him Nemo: screams Barracuda lunges at him, blackening the screen. Back in reality, Nemo jolts awake Nemo: pants looks around. He's still in the anemone. He then looks at his father, Marlin, who is still fast asleep Nemo: in relief It was just a dream. wakes up Marlin: What happened? Nemo: Nothing, Dad. Just a dream. Marlin: Really? Nemo: Yep. Marlin: Are you sure that's what happened? Nemo: Of course. Marlin: Was it about something you have on your mind? Nemo: Not that I'm aware of. Marlin: Oh, come on. You can tell me. I'm your dad. Nemo: sighs Okay, here's how it is. I had a nightmare about my mom. Marlin: gasps understands how his father feels Nemo: Dad, I know how you feel, cause I felt the same way. Marlin: sadly Nemo, there's something I should've told you a long time ago. Nemo: I'm listening. Marlin: It all started days ago. flashback shows the ocean Marlin: I was able to breathe out the ocean. swims out to the ocean and breathes Marlin: Me and your mother were happy until we saw a vicious barracuda. Barracuda shows up Marlin: Then your mother swam to protect you as the Barracuda begins to strike. in the flashback fights the Barracuda but is knocked unconscious Marlin: I tried to stop it, but the Barracuda attacked me. Barracuda hits Marlin with it's tail Marlin: Then I woke up at one night, worried about your mother. wakes up Marlin: I looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found. sees a cracked egg on the ground Marlin: And that's when I found you. he swims and picks it up Marlin: And from that day forward, I promised to not let what happened to your mother and other siblings happen to you. flashback ends Nemo: Now, I understand why you wanted to keep me safe before. Marlin: I always tried to protect you. understands this Nemo: I know. hugs him feels sorry for his father Marlin: Nemo, ever since I lost your mother, I've been protecting you. And now, I'm beginning to think maybe I took protection a little too far. Nemo: You did what you could. That's all that matters. smiles at that Marlin: Say, have you seen Dory, it's almost morning. Nemo: I think I saw her going west. Marlin: Towards where? Nemo: I think it's to the Ocean of the Southern Squids. chuckles Marlin: She always goes to the Southern Squids. [